


I Won't

by Lalalelo94



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalelo94/pseuds/Lalalelo94
Summary: This is a short based off the line that Banshee-44 states in the new Tower 'I won't forget everyone we've lost. I won't'





	1. I Won't

Banshee stood tinkering with a new Suros weapon he has just had in, he was so focused with the ministrations of his hands he did not notice two members of Fireteam Morning Star approach. 

"Banshee... what you working on? Not seen that pretty little thing before" Connor commented, the Awoken Warlock smiling enthusiastically at the Exo gunsmith.

Banshee let out his usual low and husky chuckle. "She is a pretty little thing isn't she... Suros' new design, soon be ready to placed in the hands of you Guardians. Can't wait to see what chaos you lot can cause with it" Banshee commented, the female Titan stood next to the Warlock let out a hearty laugh. 

"Cannot wait to report back to you how many kills that beauty gets me in the crucible" she stated, Banshee happy that the Guardians were eager to try out the new weapons he procured for them. 

"Harlow would have loved it... looks stunning, even when in parts..." the Warlock commented, Banshee looked up at the two, of course, Fireteam Morning Star was made up of a Warlock a Titan and a Hunter... Where was the Hunter?

"You can bring him round later if he is too busy ironing his cloak this morning... Will be a few days before I hand her over to one of you lot" Banshee chuckled, the two Guardians before him suddenly looking a little confused. 

"Banshee... Harlow died a year ago..." the Titan replied, finally breaking what was quickly becoming an awkward silence.

"What... I... I am sorry... pop back in a few days OK you two. Should be able to see what damage you can do in the crucible" Banshee commented, his voice lower than usual... sadder than usual. 

"Sure thing... you take care now" The Warlock replied before leaving, the Titan simply giving him a sad smile and a nod before joining her Warlock friend.

"I forgot... Again..." Banshee muttered, he glanced round the Tower, Guardians going about their business, chatting, laughing... living. Though who wasn't here? Who had perished defending their home? Whose absence had gone unnoticed by him?

Banshee glanced round his little shop, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and quickly scribbling down a short, but sweet, which he taped to the front of his stall.

'BACK IN AN HOUR. DON'T TOUCH. IT WILL BLOW UP.’

 

Banshee made his way down to his apartment, he had managed to, with the help of Commander Zavala, buy a small apartment that sat just below the tower making it an easy commute to and from work.

 

It only took him ten minutes to make his way down to his apartment, and then another five to find the right key. Once inside Banshee sighed and glanced over to his two desks, one was covered in gun parts, various modifications and tools whilst the other desk was covered in used up bottles of glue, five pairs of scissors and six stacks of scrapbooks, each one five scrapbooks high, the neatest pile’s top scrapbook was obviously thinner than the rest, not long started.

 

Banshee quietly sat down in front of the desk piled high with scrapbooks, grabbed the newest one and flicked through the few pages till he came across an empty one. He glanced round, finding a pen hidden under one of his oil rags that had spilled onto its neighbouring desk.

He then carefully and as neatly as possible started to write on the page.

 

_Harlow Young_  
Fireteam Morning Star  
Male Human - Hunter   
Favourite weapon type – Sniper Rifle – Fondness for Rocket Launchers and Scout Rifles 

After a minute of writing the information down he stood, walked across the room to a small terminal he had managed to persuade Ikora to let him have and went digging around in the Tower Database for a picture of Harlow.

 

After a few minutes he found a nice picture of Harlow and managed to print it out. He picked the picture up and headed back over to his desk, searching for a bottle of glue he could use to stick the picture down under his writing.

 

Once he had managed that he smiled at his handy work, leaving the scrapbook open on his desk for the glue to dry.

 

He then glanced round to the others sat on the desk; each had the same thing emblazoned across the front…

 

_I won’t forget everyone we’ve lost. I won’t._


	2. Fifty More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Legion's attack has devastated the city, but did Banshee's scrapbooks survive?

Banshee just stared at the door to his apartment, a large portion of his apartment building had been damaged in the Red Legion’s attack on the city, he had no idea what was waiting for him behind the door, if there was an apartment at all or if his home was as he left it when he was forced to flee the city.

“Banshee… You’ve been stood there for a good five minutes, is everything alright?” a familiar voice asked, the Exo glanced over his shoulder to see a very familiar Awoken stood leaning against a wall.

“Just wondering what is waiting for me behind the door… I have a lot of memories, a lot of sentimental items in that apartment” Banshee replied, the Awoken just gave him a soft smile.

“Like your scrap books” the Awoken stated, Banshee studied the Awoken for a moment, how could she possibly have known about those? He had never told anyone about them. The Awoken simply chuckled and pushed herself off of the wall and walked over to the Exo, stopping beside him. Both of them stood in silence just staring at the door.

“No one buys that much bog standard glue when they have access to all the technology and industrial strength glue you do… Also you brought fifty scrapbooks from me for ‘A secret project’ three resets ago, I figured then you were using them for their intended purpose” the woman stood next to him stated. Banshee just sighed and took a step forward, opening the door and letting out a sigh of relief.

“All is good with the world then…” his companion stated and Banshee turned and looked back to her, she gave him a small smile before turning and started to make her way towards the stairs.

“Tess… A drink?” Banshee asked after her, the Awoken stopping, pausing for a moment, her business would not run itself and whilst she poured her heart and soul into it, it could wait an hour or so.

“Why not” Tess replied, turning round and heading into the apartment, Banshee just nodded at her as she passed him before heading over to the drinks cabinet and opening it, pushing aside his Golden Age whiskey in favour of something more palatable for those with taste buds.

“I never imagined your apartment would be this tidy Banshee, I have to admit I imagined it would be a mess” Tess commented as she took a seat on one of the small chairs Banshee had dotted around his apartment.

“I try and keep it tidy, though when I get shipments in from the various gun manufactures it can get rather messy” Banshee commented, Tess simply nodding, understanding exactly what he meant, it had been the same for her before she accumulated enough wealth to purchase a warehouse.

“You’ve a lot of cabinets…” Tess observed, cabinets lined the walls whilst there were numerous shelves higher up, all of them full, some of them looked ready to give in and spill its contents onto the floor and objects below it.

“When you’ve lived as long as I have you end up accumulating a large number of keepsakes and odds and ends… though… My scrapbooks are my most treasured possessions” Banshee sighed, in turmoil over whether he should reveal his secret to Tess. She was a good friend, had helped him escape the city and make it to The Farm, risking her own life in doing so.

“That is a lot of scrapbooks Banshee… Did you fill all fifty you brought off me?” Tess asked, a little shocked at the sheer amount of scrapbooks that covered the desk.

Banshee just nodded as he passed Tess a drink of some fifteen year old Whiskey he had brought for Shaxx’s birthday but had forgotten about. “By the way… I am probably going to need fifty more… maybe even one-hundred, it all depends” Banshee commented, walking over to his desk and picking one of the scrapbooks up and passing it to Tess.

She placed her drink down on a small stall and carefully placed the scrapbook in her lap, running her fingers over the words on the front… Banshee was constantly muttering those words, she had always wondered why and now she knew.

She carefully opened it to the first page, studying the writing and the pictures carefully before moving on to the next page, the same thing just different names and pictures. After five pages she realised what it was he was doing… He was keeping track of the dead, those lost to the cities enemies, those who died protecting us… She turned one more page; her heart skipped a beat… Andal Brask…

“Banshee… You can have all the scrapbooks you need, just let me know when and I will get them for you… No charge” Tess muttered, carefully passing the Exo the scrapbook back before picking up her drink and downing it. He had so many scrapbooks… How many Guardians filled each one? How many had died for the city? How many had died since the Red Legion attacked.

“I don’t mind paying, I have enough savings to be able to buy a thousand, I am not exactly young… I just, I don’t want to forget them Tess, they died protecting us, I need to honour them, I need to make sure someone will always remember them… Even if it isn’t me, even if it is the poor soul who clears my apartment out after I am dead and buried” Banshee replied, he didn’t want his friend to be out of pocket because of him… Then again her business was thriving; even the Red Legion had not been able to shut her down.

“I’ll tell you what, I provide the scrapbook, you provide the whiskey and we both work on updating the scrapbooks? I can easily get my hands on a copy of the list of deceased Guardians, Zavala is not exactly the best at keeping track of his data pad” Tess stated, Banshee looked at her and smiled… She really was a good friend.

“OK… I can get behind that… Just… Don’t tell anyone else” Banshee stated and Tess chuckled and smiled at her Exo friend.

“Of course not old friend… of course not” she replied, both smiling at the other, one determined to remember those who lost their lives and one determined to help her friend remember no matter the cost to her.


End file.
